Moments We Wish Could Last A Lifetime
by Motionless 666
Summary: Moments between Seth and Paige, all there happy and sad moment in one completely out of order story. (Maybe one day it will be in order. You never know.)
1. Little Do You Know

It had been a week since she told him it was over, a week that she was wishing she could turn back the clock and take back everything. She wondered if Seth was sleeping or if he was staying up late thinking about all the past memories. She hadn't gone to work in days she just stayed home with her tears and regrets.

* * *

Seth had gone about his week as normal as possible when the girl you love breaks your heart. You fucked up and you can't fix it because you don't know what's wrong. He hadn't slept through the night in days. He would just lay in bed looking at the vacated spot on his bed where Paige use to sleep. How when he couldn't sleep at night he would look over at her side of the bed and brush her raven hair that had fallen over her eyes. He would always reach over and kiss her forehead and then pull her into his arms as she started to lightly stir in her sleep. Now he just sat in bed looking at the engagement ring he hid in his nightstand drawer. Just when he was to tired to stay up any longer he would take the pillow she use sleep on and taking in her sent.

He finally had enough, if Paige wanted to talk to him all she needed to do was go to his apartment and find the letter he wrote her. It explained somethings that maybe she was afraid of, she just needed to know that he loved her no matter what. He was done waiting for her to call, he got in his car and drove off the see Dean, maybe they could go get a drink.

As he was half way to Dean's house, Seth stood at a red light when some idiot was changing lans causing his car and Seth's to hit. The physical damage done to the car and Seth was bad. If the ambulance hadn't gotten here when if did. He wouldn't have made it to the hospital.

* * *

The first person Dean called when he got to the hospital was Paige. He knew that her and Seth were on a break. He also knew that from what Seth thought they would never get back together. No matter what Dean thought differently. So he called Paige he just hoped she would pick up. He got her voice mail, "Paige hey it's Dean, look I know you and Seth are kinda on a break right now but he needs you. He's in the hospital for crying out loud. Just when you get this call me back."

* * *

Paige was asleep for the first time that week, she still wasn't use to not having Seth's arms around her as she slept. Her phone rang only to hear Dean's ring tone and she knew Dean didn't call unless it was important. By the time she reached over to where her phone was it already went to voice mail. Despite how tired she was she listened to the voice mail. By the end she was crying, her heart hurt she just laid there in pain from finding out Seth was in the hospital. It was all her fault, she just looked up at the photo she had of Seth on her nightstand and chucked it against the wall as tears shed down her face.

Song: Little Do You Know - Alex &Sierra


	2. Let It Die

All she could do was look at the past, look at every photo she couldn't bring herself to get rid of. She just wanted what they once were, to be whole again. She didn't want to cry herself to sleep every night because he wasn't there to hold her. She asked him to let go of her resulting of him being in a car crash, he was in a hospital bed fighting for his life and it was all her fault.

He had been in the hospital for a month and she finally got up the courage to step into his apartment. It must have been torture for him to be there. When she opened the door everything looked the same, like a day hadn't gone by since she said, "You didn't just kill me, you broke what we once were. Let it die, let go of the love you don't deserve to have." Entering his bedroom made her heart grow heavy. She walked to his side of the bed pulling his nightstand drawer open. When she opened it she saw what looked like a ring box with a stainless white envelope under it with her name on it. She ripped it open with her fingers unfolding the paper in it, the box resting on the bed.

 _Dear Paige,_

 _I know you probably hate me. Come to think about it, I would too if I had betrayed you. After all the fights we've had, we have always ended up back to where we started. I just wish there was something I could do to make you see I'm still that person you met three years ago. I haven't changed even if you see a different person in front of you every time you see me. I had so many plans for us, I wanted to spend what felt like forever with you. I wasn't ready to let go yet, but you apparently had other plans and I can respect that. I hate seeing that cold look you give me every time I see you. I never wanted you to hate me like you do now._

 _Come to think of it, this would have happened because I know at the end of the day I was never the one who could give you everything. I was just a distraction from what you really need in life. Maybe what we had wasn't love, but what do I know I've claimed to be in love with you since the day I saw you. By now you're probably confused because I never told you that. I never told you that I wanted to marry you. The night we had that big fight was the night before I proposed, told you exactly what you mean to me._

Paige knew exactly what Seth was talking about. Twas the night she said that there relationship was a mistake. The night she saw Seth cry as he begged her to tell him why they were over. Wondering why she ended it not looking back. But she did regret it, her breaking his heart was the toughest things she's ever done. She didn't know that he was going to her house telling her exactly this. What was in this letter? But in person, if only she kept her big mouth shut. He, they wouldn't be in this position.

She wiped the tears that were starting to fall on the page from her cheeks, as her eyes traveled back to the paper.

 _I guess all I can say is sorry for what ever it was that screwed up our relationship. I just thought what we had was worth fighting for. I just wish that you could see that I was worth saving. Worth salvaging your feelings for me but just leaving me in the dust like what we had was nothing._

 _By now you've probably opened up the box that was on top of the letter but if you haven't do it now because what I have to say next has to do with the ring inside that box._

As she opened the box, she saw a beautiful silver band with two small diamonds on it. She pulled it out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly; she looked at it as if it was meant to be there. Even though she was looking at the ring her mind told her to keep reading the letter.

 _I was going to propose to you the night after we had that big fight. I was going to tell you some big speech, which at the end of the day was only words. I just never had the chance before where it was only us and I could tell you that forever wouldn't be the same if you didn't share it with me. That the love I have for you is something that only happens once in a lifetime and yeah it does. There isn't another person in this world who gets me like you do. I hope you know that_

 _Sincerely, Seth_

Paige sat there as the letter dropped to the floor. After ten minutes passed she rushed out of the apartment with the letter in her hands on her way to the hospital to see if Seth was awake and they could talk.

When she got to the hospital she went up to the reception desk asking for Seth's room number. "Excuse me but when room is Seth Rollins in?" "Are you related to the patient?" Paige looked down at the ring not realizing she was still wearing it. "I-I'm his fiancé." The nurse's' eyes widened, "His in room 102." "Thank you."

She sped down the hall until she saw Dean and Roman sitting in front of his door. "Paige, why are you here?" "I just need to see him, see if he's ok." She started crying as Roman's eyes traveled to the ring on her finger. "I'm guessing you finally read the letter." He opened the door as she stood there nodding. "Come on he's been waiting for you."

She walked in to see Seth laying there motionless. The only motion coming from his chest as it rose and fell. His heart monitor was stable, probably asleep; he was always a deep sleeper. "Go, he needs you." Dean said as he walked with her to Seth's bedside. As Paige pulled up the chair she grasped his hand tight, her lips began to quiver, the tears falling once more. "I'm so sorry, I left you when everything in life was perfect but that's what I do I mess things up. I took you down with me and broke the one perfect thing I had in my life. I just wish I could take it all back, I wish that none of this happened to you. But you're a fighter in more ways than one and I know you'll get better," She looked up to his sleeping face before whispering, "There will never be a day where I'm not trying to take to make this up to you."

As she pulled away to sit back down in the chair his eyes started to open saying, "Thank you." She looked over at him before she felt his fingers brush under her eyes wiping the smudged makeup running down her cheeks. She pulled his hand up to her lips kissing his knuckles, letting his palm rest against the side of her face.

Song: Let It Die - Starset

* * *

A/N: I do take requests for this story, if you have an idea PM me telling me what it is about and if there is a song that goes with it so I can understand where this part is coming from. If I somehow end up getting everything in order I may turn this into a full story.


	3. Wonderwall

It was the day of WrestleMania Paige was in the ring with Nikki as there match was coming to an end. Paige set Nikki up for a paige-turner as the ref stood there watching Nikki tap out. Once the ref saw Nikki tap Paige dropped Nikki like she was a rag doll. The brunet dropped face first into the matt as they gave Paige her title. As she walked out of the ring she looked ever the crowd and saw Seth standing there with a wide smile on his face.

She walked up to Seth hugging him as he said,"You did amazing out there. I think Nikki finally knows that your not one to be trifled with." As he whispered that into her ear she let out a slight giggle. "Well I wouldn't have been abel to beat her if it wasn't for you helping me. All those extra hours practicing with you, Dean and Roman real helped." "I think we're about be bombarded with questions." She stood in front on him her arms around with waist as she shrugged her shoulders.

Renee Young came up to Seth and Paige as she started asking Paige questions about her match agains Nikki. "I'm going be honest and say this in probably one of the toughest matches of my career but I know that there are many more to came." "Now Seth I think everyone is wondering why you were one of the first people to congratulate Paige on her big win tonight?" He looked over at Paige as if to ask for permission, she slightly nodded her head. "Well Renee what type of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't the first one. In my book Paige is the most important thing in my life. Yes, I may be Mr. Money In The Bank but even I have a heart. Paige knows that, she knows how much I love and care for her. I don't think I will ever find anyone like her."

"Paige do you have anything you would like to say?" "I guess all I can really say is that Seth and I have been together long enough to know that we're both stubborn and we do have really bad anger issues but as a couple outside and hopefully inside the ring I know that there will never be a single moment when I know that there probable is another person who really understands how I fell about Seth."

* * *

It had been the same day in day out. Go to work, train, tape the show then go home and spend time with Seth. Every time they had a problem at home it only help them in the ring. Tonight was special though for Seth, but Paige didn't know that it was the night that was going to change her life forever.

Seth stood at the top of the ramp as they began Monday night Raw. JBL and Michael Cole where wondering why he was at the top of the ramp mic in hand. "Tonight is a special night on Raw but before I start my speech I would like to bring out someone special. Paige babe can you come out there for a moment." Her music hit as she walked out in her ring gear. "Paige we've known each other for a pretty long time and I think what i'm about to say is something we both want. But before that I need something." Seth was motioning to the ring on her finger. She walked to him handing him the ring wondering what was going to happen. "I wonder why Seth wants that ring back." said JBL

Seth held out his hand as they walked into the ring. When they stood in the middle Seth dropped to one knee. "Paige I know that we've had our differences and we have fought for everything we have in this relationship. But I wouldn't have it an other way. Every road we took led to this very moment. I was wondering, will you marry me Paige?"

Everything was silent and still until Paige nodded yes. Seth hugged her after sliding the ring onto her finger. He tilted her chin up in his hands kissing her as if they were the only two people in the room. Just like the first time they kissed at FCW when they practiced after hours.

Song: Wonderwall - Oasis


	4. Not Only The World Heavyweight Champion

2014 WrestleMania Seth was put in a match between himself vs Brock Lesnar all for the World Heavyweight Title. Seth was lucky if he left the ring with nothing but a few broken ribs.

* * *

The match was almost over he could tell Lesnar was getting tired and dicided to put him out of him misery. As Lesnar stood on the turnbuckle Seth run towards Lesnar when he hit him in the skull with a Enzuigiri. Lesnar falling to the grown. Seth ran over to him, made sure Lesnar held his shoulders down and made the 3 count. Before the ref could count to 2 Lesnar got his shoulders up. He ran out of the ring to see Dean and Roman standing by the ramp.

"Do you see what I see Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. What do they think there doing?" said JBL "For all we know this could be the match that reunites The Shield." said Michael "I don't think Triple H is going to be happy with that."

As Dean and Roman made there way to the ring Seth did all he could to distract Lesnar. Roman when into the ring pulling Lesnar with him into one of the turnbuckles into a Samoan drop. Lesnar was down then got up until Dean was in the ring. Lesnar was up against the ropes as Dean charged at him with the Kitchen Sick. Hitting Lesnar right in the gut. Seth connected with Lesnar pulling him into God's Last Gift. "Lesnar is down at this point, he may not even get up." "And there goes Seth for the 3 count." "Lesnar is out making Seth Rollins the new World Heavyweight champion."

The ref pulled Seth up by his arm handing him the World Heavyweight Title in his hands. Seth asked for a mic. The crowed sat there waiting see what would happen next. "First I would like to say that it takes a lot of guts to come out here and do what Dean and Roman just did for me. And for that I thank them from the bottom on my heart. And I would like to apologies for leaving then in the dust like they were nothing. I know saying sorry to them and to you won't help the situation. I am the bad guy in a war I will lose, not because it's one of me and two of them it's because I have every right to not fight back-" Dean's eyes slightly widened at his, he was expecting Seth to gloat and say he didn't need help that he could have done this on his own but this was also a nice turn of events. "But I would like to say if they will have me back maybe one day we will be brothers again." Seth held out his fist waiting for Roman or Dean's to connect with his. Dean looked over to Roman going him a slight, "Go for it, who knows what will happen." Roman' s fist collided with Seth's later joined by Dean together yelling, "Believe in The Shield."

They stood there hugging it out like old time when a certain Divas' music started to play. Out walked Paige in a ripped up Seth Rollins shirt with yellow and black shorts to match. She held a mic in her hand. "That is so touching I could almost cry but I won't. I just have something I would like to say to Seth. It will only take up a moment of his time."

All Seth could do was look at the girl, woman in front of him. Sporting one of his shirts with her Divas' Title belt hanging proudly on her shoulder. Paige walked up to the ring motioning Seth to some closer. "First I would like to congratulate Seth on his win. You did an amazing job out there and Lesnar really could use the lesson and second I would like to admit to something that I haven't had the guts to say since the first time I met you in FCW. I love you Seth, take it or leave it it's the truth." As Paige was about the leave the ring Seth pulled her in by her waist as he held her chin in his hands. He pulled the mic he was holding up to his lips saying, "I love you too Paige."

He pulled her closer kissing her, he didn't give a damn what Triple H or Stephanie thought about this he had everything he wanted. Paige by his side with his brothers supporting him through it all.

Idea Credit: Kenn .Faith .Dawn

* * *

A/N: If you do request something I will give you credit for the idea. If you don't want me to give you credit which I think it's a better idea that I do please tell me when you Review or PM me.


	5. Home

It was the first week after WrestleMania meaning Seth and Paige where back in their house in Orlando, Florida. Paige spent the last day or two with Nattie and Rosa. Today it was just them staying home, sleeping in until 10am curled up in each others arms.

Seth wasn't use to having Paige all to himself, but it felt nice just to just stay home with her and sleeping in. She was laying there securely in his arm, the tips of her hair tickling his chest as he started to wake up from his deep sleep. She was asleep in one of his shirts as she faced the window, the sun hitting her pale porcelain skin.

It felt nice to have days like these. Yes he did love being Mr. Money In The Bank but it never beat spending time with Paige. He would give it all up for her in a heartbeat.

Paige wasn't a morning person as you can guess, she had her good days and bad like every other person, but when she was with Seth at home sleeping until she couldn't any more it told her what a great day it would be. To get up at 11am eat something, then spend the rest of their time on the couch watching movies or just cuddling. Paige would always refuse but would give in the moment she was in Seth's embrace. It was just how they worked.

When it was around 1pm Paige would get up despite Seth's content protest and eat something, he would later follow her to the kitchen to make sure she didn't set off the smoke alarm again. He later learned the only thing Paige could make was a killer BLT. So Sunday at home was now BLT day. But when it came to TopChef style cooking that was all Seth, she loved it, it made her feel pampered when Seth would cook she would watch him always asking herself how he did it. In the end she just got lost in him as she watched him work in the kitchen.

Paige would set the table as Seth plated everything and set it down in-between them both. As they ate they always had light conversation, what was new at work or if they had any matches together. They normally didn't but when Stephanie got wind that they were dating it happened more often.

Fights in this house where always few and far between a normal couple, they where the Golden Couple of the WWE, all fight where on camera and in the ring, that was it. Any problem they had at home was always resolved through playing Call Of Duty, childish in some ways but it was them.

When 8pm hit on Monday's Seth would take a shower, and Paige would take care of the dishes. Right when he got out he would change into a pare of fresh boxers, shorts and no shirt. He would walk down stairs and watch Paige clear the table. He would always walk up behind her as she was pulling in the last cup or plate. His arms would rest around her waist as her head lent into his chest. He would kiss her cheek as he felt her lips extend into a smile.

It was one of the many things he could do to make her smile.

She would turn in his embrace, her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. She would start to walk away when he would pull her back to him and kiss her on the lips. They would go back up the stairs kissing as clothes would start coming off and undone. They would end up tangled in the black on white sheets. He would sit up against the headboard stroking her silk like raven hair as she rested against his toned chest. Within the next hour Paige would fall asleep in Seth's arms. He would be gentle getting her back into the shirt she slept in the night before, as he would move her to the other side of the bed. He would put on some pants as he moved the white sheets over himself and Paige after turning down the black comforter. He would pull her into his arms as he would watch her sleep before falling into a deep sleep himself.

Home - Daughtry

Get Me Through - Daughtry

* * *

A/N: I would really love if you would review just so I know I'm doing a good job.


	6. Is This The Right Choice?

"Seth are you ok you don't look so good, are you sure you want to go out there and do this." "Paige I need to tell you something and your going to hate me after this." "You didn't cheat did you." "On you I would never, with you forever is something I dream of." He could see her blush as he said that. "So than what is it?"

"Hunter offered me a job with The Authority and I'm not sure if I can go in there and hurt Roman and Dean. They have been there for me every time I've needed them-" They were there when Paige and Seth would get into the most childish, stupid fights. Dean would just sit there staring at Seth saying that he fucked up and that he needed to fix it like now. At this point Roman would come in and say that Paige needed some time to cool off and Roman was right, he was always right when it came to matters of the heart. After all he was married to Brie Bella. "And I don't think I'm ready to not have that type of relationship with them. Where were always at each others throats wanting to rip each other apart for some stupid title that I don't deserve to hold, that will just be another thing in my life that I don't deserve." "What's the first?" "You." "Well I'm glad that you think that and considering your dilemma you just said it yourself your not ready to give that up yet, so don't. Ok?" "You always know just what to say." "I'm your girlfriend, it's my job." She was leaning into his arms as he kissed her forehead and she was right if he wasn't ready to be The Authority's little toy then why should he join.

Song: Hospital - Lydia

* * *

A/N: Yes I did mention that Brie was married to Roman. I thought that this needed to seem more realistic so i'm adding some other things I ship from WWE. Oh and thank you to saigewwe . tumblr .com for posting Little Do You Know and Let It Die (2 Parts) in order. I will be doing that soon when I get time. Goodbye for now and go check out that Tumblr blog just get rid of the spaces.


End file.
